From One Species To Another
by Sophon
Summary: Four male Leatherback sea turtles were affected by the ooze as well. Years after being raised by Shredder, Karai commands them to attack the turtles. But when they get injured by them, Karai deem them weak, and left them for the turtles to mend. Yaoi, OC
1. prolouge part 1

The sand started to perk up as baby leatherback-sea turtles came out. They all were following the light of the moon to the ocean, four males in paticular were closer to each other in a straight line, almost as if it was more like follow the leader, the oldest in front.

the four entered the water along with a few of their other brothers and sisters that weren't snatched away by bigger creatures. they swam around a little , still close to each other, still they saw a green glow. Curious, the four little leatherbacks swan to it.

When they were close enough, they saw that it was some kind of green oozy stuff, and a lot of it. They just watched as the stuff floated them and started to cover their bodies.

At first, it wasn't affecting them, but when they were swimming, they started feel themselve change. something sprouted out of their front fins and elbows, and their back fins were pulling apart. they also started to grow.

It didn't hurt them, but still felt strange enough to hold their eyes shut. When the feeling stopped, they opened their eyes and looked at each other. they all were bigger than they should be, and had fins on the end of their elbows. Their front fins had a little bud on them (it's a thumb), and their back fin were split, but only for about a few inches apart.

The four wanted to know what was going on and tried to ask their other siblings, but they looked out in the ocean to see nothing. Absolutely nothing. None of their other brothers and sisters were there.

But they did see a big fish swimming towards them. They knew this wasn't good and swam backwards slowly. The big whitish-gray fish was revealed to be a dangerous creature when it the leatherbacks saw its teeth.

They knew that had to get away. They swam away with the fish following them. It was gaining on them, or at least, the youngest on them. When it was close enough to him, the fish opened its tooth-filled mouth and took a nip out of the youngest.

All it got was a nip before the other brothers started to bite it. The fish struggled to get them, but every time it turn was another bite to it's blind spot. The fish couldn't take more and swan away, bleeding from its bite wound.

The brothers swan to the youngest and put him on the thrid oldest's back. They swan back to the place of their birth, the sandy beach. they just looked at the unconcious youngest in panic. The leg that was nipped wasn't severe, but it was still losing blood.

They had no idea what to do. They were just baby leatherback sea turtles that had just hatched from their eggs and met the ocean only to hit a strange growthspurt. All they could do was watch in tears as their youngest brother bled to death.

The oldest heard footsteps draw close, and looked up to see three other creatures. they walked on their hine-legs and was a black color, like their shells. They also had a bit of red on their heads in a weird foot-like symbols.

"What the hell?" the tallest asked.

"What in the world are those things?" one of the others asked.

The tallest one reached for the young one when he saw that he was injured, but the older wasn't standing for it. He bit into the two-legged in its hand, making him retract and scream in pain.

The two-leggeds looked in shock at The oldest's blue eyes turned red.

"Knock'em out." the tallest, the leader, said.

the others nodded and ran to the leatherbacks. Before any of them could blink, they were knocked unconcious like their brother.

"Keep that one alive." The leader said.

"And if I can't?"

"Then its useless. Either way we have to get them to master Shredder."

With that, the three two-legged creatures made their way back to their master with the baby leatherbacks.

To be continued on the next chapter...


	2. prolouge part 2

The oldest stirred in his long sleep and opened his eyes to mumbled yelling. He sat up to see his brothers next to him, all sleeping. The youngest had white bandages around his leg where he was injured.

They were in a semi-dark room, the only light coming from the japanese screen doors. He could see where the yelling was coming from on the door too. It was the two-legged creatures again, being chewed out by a much bigger, sharper two-legged creature.

The oldest walked to the door and opened it, only enough to listen and go unnoticed.

"What made you idiots think that I would be pleased to see abominations in my building!" The sharp, silver one said.

"No Master! They show potential of ninjas!" The one that was bitten said. "One of them was even able to-"

"You dare to disobey me, you worms?" The sharp one yelled, making the oldest mad. "Get rid of those freaks! NOW!"

The little Leatherback had enough. He jumped out and quickly grabbed the sharp one's arm, surprising him.

"No...get rid...of!" The Leatherback snarled as his eyes glowed red. "No...freaks!"

The two-leggeds watched in shock as the little leatherback actually FLIPPED the sharp one!

The oldest of the turtles growled down at the sharp two-legged as he was on his back, growling up back. The sharp one grabbed the young leatherback and threw him into the room, making him fall hard. The three other brothers woke up in shock of hearing that and ran to the oldest.

"You will pay for that runt!" The sharp one yelled.

The leatherbacks growled as they stood guard of their older brother. They charged towards him and started to bite and claw at him. But the way he swatted them away, it was obivious that they weren't as strong as their brother. Though, they were still fighting with the oldest at their side now.

It took time, but they soon wore out and are now laying on either their shells or stomachs. The sharp one started to think. They were good, persistent fighters. Maybe they would be useful it the near future.

the other two-leggeds walks in, waiting for their master to speak.

"They shall live." He said. "But only if they show the 'potential' you speak about! If they fail, both their and your heads will be mine! And do not tell anyone of what you've seen tonight!"

The two-leggeds nodded quickly and left. The sharp one looked back at the leatherbacks, who started to growl again. He even noticed that oldest's eyes flashed red again, but ignored it.

Shredder grabbed them all by the legs (the youngest by his good leg) and dragged them somewhere as they struggled to get free. They entered in a much larger room where they were thrown to the ground.

"It seems you must be call something other than turtles." The sharp one said.

He grabbed four masks from under the table and walked back to the snarling turtles.

"Akuma." He called the oldest as he put a dark blue mask on his head.

"Shi." He called the second oldest as he put a dark megenta mask on his head.

"Hakai." He called the third oldest as he put a brown mask on his head.

"And Oni." He called the youngest as he put the final, gray mask on his head.

The leatherbacks were confused, but they listened to the Sharp one's words.

"From now on, your only loyalty is to I, the Shredder, your new master! Do I make myself clear?" The shar-er-Shredder asked.

The younger brothers growled, but Akuma looked at them threateningly to signal them to calm down. Akuma looked at the Shredder and tried his best to say these simple words.

"Yes...Master..."

(The reason that Shredder and the foot ninja were being called 'two-leggeds' and 'The sharp one' was because these prolouge is more is the Leatherbacks point of view. They are only newly hatched, so they don't know that much yet.)

Akuma means Demon

Shi means Death

Hakai means Destruction

Oni mean Ogre


	3. Failures

-15 years later-

"Failure!" Karai yelled as she tossed the table across the room. "Failure! And even _MORE_ Failure!"

The mystic foot watched in fear at their master as she rampaged. She still wanted to get the turtles after they had Chr'ell, the previous Shredder, exiled to an ice crystal in god knows where in space. Karai was getting away to explode on the Mystics for their failures at getting rid of them.

"Mistress Karai! Please give us another chance!" The Water Mystic pleaded.

Karai pointed her claws at the Mystics.

"I have given you enough chances!" She said as she raised her hand, ready to swing.

"Wait!" The metal Mystic yelled. "I have a suggestion! You just have to give us another chance!"

Karai growled at him, but decided to listen.

"Mistress Karai, we still have _them_." Metal said. "We could use them-"

"My father's side projects!" Karai yelled. "Do you think I would disgrace the Foot Clan by letting them out!"

"Of course not, Mistress." Metal said. "But we are running out of options. Besides, the reason Shredder trained them was for the time they defeat his enemies, and from what we all have seen, they made extraordinary progress, even the limp-legged one."

Karai raised a brow. On one hand, to have such lower creatures that she hated since she first layed eyes on them see the light to day would humiliate her and her father in front of the turtles. But on the other hand, they were almost as good as she was and proven themselves useful in training, begging to fight. She may as well just give it to them.

"Alright," Karai said. "But they fail-"

"They won't." Metal said.

Karai placed the Shredder' mask and helmet on her head and told the Mystics to bring them in. The mystics did as told and teleported the 'side projects' to the room.

Karai looked at them as they bowed before her. To her, they've grown uglier with age.

"What is our commands...Master?" The biggest of them asked.

-Later-

The turtles stood in central park, waiting for Karai. She had given them a message that she had a _surprise_ for them and now they were waiting for it.

"So, whatcha think Karai has for us this time?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure, Mikey." Leo said.

"Well, whateva it 's, we've faced aliens, monste's, and people from othe' dimensions." Raph said laughing a little. "What can she give us dat could surprise us now?"

"Turn around and find out."

The turtles turned quickly and readied their weapons. They gasped at what they saw. Four MORE turtles!

They had blue skin with white freckle-like spots and black shells with white vertical lines. Their hands didn't have three fingers like the turtles, they were just palms. the only finger they had was a thumb on each hand. The one with the dark blue mask stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"Hello turtles." He said evilly. "And goodbye..."


End file.
